


Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 3

by DragonisPrime



Series: Marvel Cinematic Fanfiction Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Music, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: After the defeat of the alternate Thanos, the Guardians of the Galaxy are tasked with protecting the Soul Stone he brought with him. On a flight to Vormir, the only place they know the Stone will be safe, they are attacked by the Sovereign, who steal the Infinity Stone. Giving chase to the Sovereign, the Guardians are horrified to discover the Stone has been used to empower High Priestess Ayesha’s newest creation: A being named Adam. Together with their newest recruits; Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, the Guardians must fight this threat.
Relationships: Adam Warlock/Original Female Character(s), Corvus Glaive & Gamora, Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight, Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Marvel Cinematic Fanfiction Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097919
Comments: 32
Kudos: 78





	1. Back In Business

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with a new Guardians 3, one I will be happier with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians work their first mission after the battle against Thanos-842667.

**Guardian's Log Entry 1:**

**Corvus Glaive**

You know, when Mantis said that we should record how the Guardians were doing in the wake of Rocket's death and the universe being restored, I was all for it. I felt it would do them some good to tackle their grief in a way that didn't involve copious amounts of alcohol. Then I realized that "Guardians" also meant my wife and I.

**Proxima Midnight**

I appreciate... Rocket's sacrifice. It brought my husband and I back together, it restored my brother-in-law, and repaired the universe. However, I don't really feel an intense personal guilt or loss there. I mean, Eson above, I just forgot his name for a minute there.

**Gamora**

Rocket. When Thanos threw me off of Vormir, I was thinking of the Guardians. The family I fought to keep safe from Thanos. Then I woke up in the Soul Stone. I found out that Thanos took most of that family. When Strange sent Groot back, I had hope. But then he said that Rocket and Groot had a place at the soul of the conflict, and I knew what it meant. I knew that we came back, there'd be a Guardian missing.

* * *

**Earth-62338**

**Hala**

**May 4th, 2021** ****

* * *

Corvus stood perched on the ledge of a building, glaive in hand. Quill walked over next to him.

"Is this really the best use of our time?" Corvus asked.

"The job pays." Quill shrugged.

"Yes, but the Guardians are all wanted by the Kree because you killed Ronan." Corvus scratched his nose.

"All the more reason to steal a weapon from the Kree," Drax said as he, Proxima, and Mantis walked over.

"Fair." Corvus nodded. "Gamora, Nebula, how are we looking in there?"

* * *

Gamora and Nebula stood in front of a vault. Gamora was on watch while Nebula tinkered with it.

"Corvus, this vault's going to take a while to crack," Nebula explained.

" _What's it made of?_ " Quill asked.

"Plandanium," Nebula answered.

* * *

"I can cut through that." Corvus turned to Quill.

" _We're going to need a distraction to get you in her, Corvus,_ " Gamora said.

"We'll make it happen." Quill nodded. Corvus lept into the air as Quill turned to Drax, Proxima, and Mantis. "Alright, Guardians. I'll hit the music." Quill tapped his Zune, causing ' _Sweet Caroline_ ' to begin to play.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Sweet Caroline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmK5_lnQUbE)**

The three Guardians activated their Aero-Rigs and floated down towards the entrance of the Kree armoury, with Proxima electing to jump off of the roof instead. The four landed, drawing the attention of the guards.

"It's the Guardians of the Galaxy! Open fire!" One of the guards yelled. The quartet of heroes readied both themselves and their weapons for combat. Proxima threw her spear, impaling a guard before calling the weapon back to her hand. Drax charged, digging his knives into a second guard's back.

"Hands, touching hands..." Quill began to sing as he shot one of the guards. "Reaching out, touching me, touching you!" Proxima lept forward, impaling another guard as Drax hurled a third into a fourth. "Sweet Caroline!"

"BAH BAH BAH!" Mantis and Drax joined him, earning a confused look from Proxima as she caught her spear.

****

"Good times never seemed so good!" Quill continued, unloading a wave of laser-fire into another Kree.

* * *

Corvus dropped through a vent, the music blaring through his comms.

"Never thought I'd say this, but this may be worse than Maw's sycophantic ramblings." He rolled his eyes. He saw a Kree Accuser running towards him. "Eson above..."

"Corvus Glaive! I heard whispers you were working with the Guardians." The Accuser pointed his Universal Weapon at Corvus.

"It's temporary." Corvus smiled slightly. "Like your survival." Corvus twirled forward, swinging his glaive in a wide arc.

* * *

Nebula continued working at the vault's control panel, letting out a growl.

"Careful, Nebula." Gamora cautioned her.

"Oh, of course. I'm not being careful. I'll try that." Nebula rolled her eyes.

" _One, touching one..._ " Quill's voice came through the comms. " _Reaching out, touching me, touching you!_ "

"Sweet Caroline." Gamora sang to herself.

* * *

Corvus jumped over the Accuser's hammer strike, twisting around in the air before landing back on his feet.

" _BAH BAH BAH!_ " Quill, Mantis, and Drax continued.

" _Corvus, where are you?_ " Nebula groaned.

"Busy!" Glaive growled. He grabbed the head of the Universal Weapon, kicking sideways to knock its bearer away. The Accuser rose to his feet to see his own weapon sailing at him. The Kree ducked out of the way, but was grabbed by the throat by Corvus. Glaive choke-slammed the Accuser into the ground before plunging his eponymous weapon through him. Corvus rose, wiping blue blood from his weapon before resuming his sprint down the hall. "Almost at your position. I ran into an Accuser."

" _We've run into the same problem,_ " Proxima said.

* * *

Quill ducked under the strike of one Accuser as Drax was hit by a second, going flying. Proxima jumped forward, dropkicking the Accuser that had attacked Quill while Mantis lept away from the slam of the second.

"Well, we have their attention." Quill gritted his teeth, firing a salvo into the Accuser attacking Mantis.

" _Good. Keep it for one more minute. I'm at the vault,_ " Corvus replied.

* * *

Gamora and Nebula stepped out of Corvus' way as he felt the vault door.

"Hinges there and there..." He mumbled. Corvus drove his glaive into the vault door, the plandanium screeching under the sheer might of his uru weapon.

" _Sweet Caroline!_ " Came the music. Gamora and Gamora gave each other a look.

"BA BA BA!" The two sisters shrieked.

"Eson above!" Corvus yelled in annoyance, resulting in laughter from everyone else. He finally cut through the door, which he promptly kicked down. Inside was a blue crystal. Corvus, Gamora, and Nebula stared at it in silence for a moment before Gamora finally spoke.

"That's the weapon?"

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

* * *

**Earth's Moon** ****

**Attilan**

* * *

The Guardians walked into a throne room. Quill looked around with amazement at his surroundings.

"I still can't believe that there's an entire hidden society on the Moon." Quill smiled.

"Most from Earth don't." A woman's voice came from the throne. She had short strawberry blonde hair and a yellow and black armoured bodysuit on, along with a silver crown on her head.

"Queen Crystal." Corvus bowed, the rest of the Guardians following suit.

"Guardians." The Queen smiled. "You have the weapon?"

"We do." Gamora offered the crystal to the queen. One of her guards took it, leaving the room.

"Thank you, Guardians. The Terrigen is an important part of not just Inhuman culture, but it is vital to our society. For the Kree to have it is an outrage," Crystal explained.

"We are pleased to have been of help." Quill bowed his head. The Guardians turned to leave, but Crystal's voice stopped them.

"One more thing, Guardians." The heroes faced her again. "Thank you for your work with the Avengers. Your salvation of the universe will not be forgotten by the poets of Attilan." Groot froze up for a moment. Drax put a comforting hand on him. "I'm sorry, did I-"

"It's alright. We were just leaving." Gamora smiled. The Guardians quickly made their way out of the throne room.

* * *

**Space**

* * *

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled from within his room. Quill stood on the other side of the door, leaning up against it.

"Groot, buddy, come on. She didn't know."

"I am Groot!" Groot roared.

"Hey, don't say that. It's not your fault." Quill plead with his friend. Groot grunted before falling silent. Gamora walked up to Quill. "Hey."

"How's he doing?" Gamora asked.

"Not great." Quill shook his head. "I wish I could help him."

"You were like this after Yondu, Peter." Gamora kissed him. "He just needs a bit of time."

"I know. I just..." Quill sighed. "None of us could be there for him. Groot came back, got Rocket back, and then Rocket was gone."

"When Thanos threw me off of Vormir, the Soul Stone told me there was no coming back," Gamora explained. "Even if the Snap was reversed, I would be stuck because of the infinite exchange Thanos made." Gamora put her arms around Quill's shoulders and neck. "But then..."

* * *

**The Soul Realm**

**April 28th, 2021**

* * *

_Gamora looked around, seeing the victims of Thanos' snap vanishing around her. She pulled Peter in for a kiss before he turned to dust. Strange gave her an apologetic look._

_"If I could save you, I would." Strange's tone was solemn._

_"It's okay." Gamora smiled sadly. Strange then turned to dust._

_"Gamora, right?" Gamora heard a voice behind her. She turned, seeing Bruce standing before her._

_"Yes, Who are you?" Gamora asked._

_"I'm Bruce Banner. I'm Thor's friend from work." Bruce smiled fondly._

_"You're the one who used the Stones!" Gamora realized._

_"Yeah." Bruce nodded. "I brought everyone Thanos took back, and then I pushed the Stones a little harder. Heimdall, Loki, Corvus and Wanda's brothers, and now you."_

_"How? The Soul Stone..." Gamora narrowed her eyes._

_"It's a soul for a soul. I traded mine for yours," Bruce explained. "Really, I'm gambling with the universe right now. There's two Soul Stones in the world right now because we're dealing with another world's Thanos._

_"The universe doesn't know which Soul Stone to give you to." Gamora realized. Bruce nodded._

_"My soul was going to be destroyed anyways, no do-overs for me. But you, you deserve a do-over. A second chance." Bruce smiled. Gamora pulled him in for a hug, tears welling up in her eyes as she felt her body start to dissolve._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

**Space**

* * *

"Then Banner gambled with the universe and got me back." Gamora smiled solemnly.

"We owe him. Big time." Quill kissed Gamora's forehead. They heard the crack of a can behind them.

"Have you been there this whole time?" Gamora asked.

"Yes." Drax took a drink from his can.

"Are you drinking my beer?" Quill asked.

"No," Drax replied before taking a long slurp from the can.

"That's my beer, I bought it!" Quill put his hands forward in a confused gesture.

"I'm drinking it, so it's my beer." Drax looked Quill in the eyes as he slurped more beer.

"Drax, what did you want to say?" Gamora asked.

"Corvus wants to know if we're going to Vormir any time soon," Drax emptied the can, handing it to Quill before walking away.

"We should do that." Gamora gave Quill's bicep a pat. She then touched Groot's door. "Groot? We're going to Vormir. You don't have to come. We'll tell Kraglin you're staying here."

"I am Groot." Groot's quiet voice came from the other side.

"You're welcome." Gamora smiled sadly. Quill and Gamora walked away from Groot's room and headed towards the hanger. When they arrived, Corvus, Proxima, Mantis, Drax, Nebula, and Kraglin were waiting for them.

"Kraglin, Groot's staying here with you." Quill explained.

"Alright, got it." Kraglin nodded. "Benatar is fueled up. Happy trails, team."

"Show time, a-holes. Let's get this thing to Vormir." Quill stepped into the Benatar, followed by the other Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think that the Sweet Caroline scene is much better if you use the meme version of the song that replaces the "Ba ba ba" with gunshots.


	2. Stairway To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians travel to Vormir to return the Soul Stone, discovering a dark secret about both on the way. Ayesha's creation, Adam, awakens.

**Guardian's Log Entry 2:**

**Groot**

I am Groot! I am Groot. I... Am Groot. I am Groot! I am Groot. I am... Groot? I am Groot?

(Translation Provided By Mantis: It's not fair! Quill got to say goodbye to Gamora, and then he got her back. But... I never got to say goodbye to Dad. ₣^¢& that purple son of a %!+¢# for snapping his ₣#¢&!*@ fingers! I just want one more hug. Maybe he... If they bring the Stone back? Maybe?)

**Nebula**

The Soul Stone is a dangerous tool. Legends warn of the dark powers it unlocks. Magics beyond belief, the ability to bend other's feelings to yours. It's a dangerous tool in anyone's hands. That's why I think you need to trade someone you love for it. Even the most morally bankrupt will pause there. Gamora, Rocket, another me, Bruce Banner, we were all sacrifices for the Stones, and only Rocket and Banner were willing. Maybe that's why their goals turned out better. Karma, as the humans say.

**Mantis**

I don't like the Soul Stone. I can hear it, and it's not nice. The voices inside are loud, and one is very very mean. It bullies the other voice, who just wants to be helpful. I can't wait to finally get rid of the Stone.

* * *

**Earth-62338**

**Vormir**

**May 4th, 2021** ****

* * *

A man wearing a gold helmet and gold armour over a long red robe and a black cape walked along the surface of Vormir, flanked by four others in silver armour. The four in silver carried a sarcophagus engraved with motifs representing the struggle between light and dark, good and evil, with orange gems in the middle. The Stonekeeper appeared in front of them.

"Raker, son of the Magus." The Stonekeeper spoke.

"Stonekeeper. We once again have come with one of our dead." Raker gestured to the sarcophagus. The Stonekeeper stepped out of his way, allowing Raker to pass. His four aids set the sarcophagus down, and Raker began to chant.

" _Wloco taag mutraag igt, menstenomi Magus._ " Raker spoke.

" _Wloco taag mutraag igt, menstenomi Magus._ " The four aids replied, opening the sarcophagus. Raker summoned the Sacred Saber of the Vishanti to his hand. He plunged it into the dead man's chest.

" _Pir curem ti vovomag it gamag curem ti riwlotag, menstenomi Magus._ " Raker spoke, pulling his blade from the dead man and letting the blood drip onto the altar of Vormir.

" _Pir curem ti vovomag it gamag curem ti riwlotag, menstenomi Magus._ " The four cultists echoed his words, lifting the dead man onto their shoulders.

" _Otniari on gtretoem givro tao on ietinram mogirocurwleo aoig, menstenomi Magus._ " Raker summoned the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr with a boom boom whoosh, letting the two shields hover in front of him.

" _Otniari on gtretoem givro tao on ietinram mogirocurwleo aoig, menstenomi Magus._ " The four cultists echoed his words, placing the corpse on the Rings.

" _Wloco taag mutraag igt, menstenomi Magus._ " Raker pushed his hands forward, pushing the body over the drop.

" _Wloco taag mutraag igt, menstenomi Magus._ " The cultists chanted as the Rings vanished, and the corpse fell.

* * *

**Space** ********

* * *

**Awesome Mix 3**

**[Crocodile Rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75r0nQu-hMs) **

Corvus sat in the co-pilot's seat of the Benatar, Soul Stone in hand. Crocodile Rock played over the Benatar's speakers, and the Guardians behind him sang and drank.

"La lalalala la!" Quill belted.

"Lalalala la!" Drax continued.

"Lalalala la!" The two, joined by Mantis, finished.

"But the years went by and the rock just died! Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy" Proxima joined the party before taking a shot. Corvus chuckled at his wife's terrible singing. Gamora came and sat down next to him, handing him a drink.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Have you ever heard Proxima singing drunk?" Gamora asked.

"Not since our honeymoon." Corvus chuckled fondly. He looked at the Soul Stone again. "I'm glad we're putting this thing back where it came from."

"I'll be happy to put away the bad memories too, but you're oddly eager to get rid of it." Gamora arched her brow. Corvus tilted his head in acceptance.

"Something Mantis said made me think about an old story regarding the Stones," Corvus explained. "Every Stone is said to have a single personality... Except Soul. Soul has two, representing morality. The Warlock, the manifestation of good, and the Magus, the manifestation of evil. It is said that if the Soul Stone remains absent from Vormir or a chosen reliquary like the Gauntlet for too long, it would unleash both forces and cause destruction on a scale hitherto undreamt of."

"Worse than Thanos?" Gamora asked.

"Thanos, despite everything he did, still left half." Corvus' tone was grave.

"La lalalala la!" Nebula yelled.

"Lalalala la!" Mantis continued.

"Lalalala la!" Proxima joined them.

"I remember when rock was young, me and Suzie had so much fun!" Quill shrieked as Corvus popped over the top of his chair.

"Holding hands and skimming stones, had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own." Corvus sang, causing the drinking parties to cheer. Gamora gave him a look. "They're have a vague memory of that, and we will both deny it." Gamora nodded before leaning back in her chair and crossing her ankles.

"I'm worried about something." Gamora sighed.

"Hmm? Do tell." Corvus put his head on his chin.

"Nebula and I stole the map to Vormir from the Universal Church of Truth," Gamora explained.

"Cultist fanatics that worship the Soul Stone. I'm familiar." Corvus nodded.

"I know we can handle anything that goes wrong, I'm just not looking for another prolonged battle." Gamora sighed. Corvus smiled slightly.

"Mmm, lost a bit of that fighting spirit?" Corvus teased. "You've changed, Little 'Mora." Corvus ruffled her hair. "For the better." Gamora chuckled, fixing her hair.

"La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala la!" Proxima yelled.

La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala la!" Drax roared.

"La lalalala la lalalala la lalalala la!" The two sang on off-key duet. The song then faded out for a moment before going into an instrumental as the drinking Guardians took shots. Corvus and Gamora looked at them fondly.

"I remember when rock was young, me and Suzie had so much fun!" Nebula sang.

"Holding hands and skimming stones, had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own!" Quill jumped in.

"It's the dysfunctional family." Gamora smiled. She looked at Corvus. "When we're done on Vormir, what do you plan to do?

"I'm going to find a nice and secluded world with some of the most dangerous game in the universe and treat my wife to a vacation. She'll hunt, I'll cook, and we'll get a chance too finally enjoy the years we lost to Thanos' conquest and bloodshed." Corvus chuckled. "Before we're inevitably called back in to deal with some universe ending threat, of course."

"That sounds lovely." Gamora smiled, twirling a lock of her hair. "Before you do, can I ask a favour?"

"Of course, Little 'Mora." Corvus nodded.

"Now that I don't feel Thanos bearing down on me, I'd finally like to do a Mikhumioe. For my people and for Rocket." Gamora explained. Corvus nodded solemnly.

"I'd be honoured."

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

* * *

**Sovereign Collective** ****

* * *

Ayesha stood in front of Adam's birthing chamber, arms behind her back. A screen flicked on behind her, and Raker appeared.

"Cardinal Raker, good to see you." Ayesha turned to the screen.

" _Matriarch Ayesha._ " Raker nodded.

"Do you have the Soul Stone yet?" Ayesha asked.

" _Not yet, but I am on Vormir. The rest of my troops are laying in wait for the Guardians of the Galaxy,_ " Raker explained.

"Excellent." Ayesha smiled. "Oh, the irony. The Guardians of the Galaxy will deliver to us the very item that will lead to their destruction." Raker bowed his head, and the screen deactivated. Ayesha turned back to Adam's birthing chamber, seeing the lights begin to fluctuate. "Eson above!" The chamber opened, and Adam emerged. He looked down at himself, his long blonde hair falling into his face.

"Who... Am I?" The newborn man asked.

"You are my greatest creation. Adam. The living embodiment of the power of the Sovereign. You will aid us in destroying the criminal slime known as the Guardians of the Galaxy," Ayesha explained.

"Why would we destroy those who guard the galaxy? Wouldn't that leave the galaxy defenseless?" Adam asked.

"There are plenty who can do a much better job than they do. Captain Marvel, Beta Ray Bill, the Avengers. The Guardians... Their name is overly self important for the purpose they serve in the universe. Besides, they have slighted us, destroyed our property, and cost our people greatly. They're murderers, thieves, scoundrels, liars. What kind of 'Guardians' are those?" The High Priestess explained.

"I... Understand. Tell me what I must do, my creator." Adam nodded.

* * *

**Vormir** ****

* * *

The Benatar landed on Vormir, and Corvus and Gamora stepped out. The ramp closed behind them, and Corvus took the Soul Stone out of its case.

"Let's get this done." Corvus drew his glaive from his back. The two made their way up the mountain, finding the Stonekeeper waiting for them.

"Corvus and Gamora, children of Thanos," The Stonekeeper said.

"We've come to bring this Soul Stone here in place of the destroyed one," Corvus explained.

"No. You're not." Raker's voice came from behind a rock. He summoned the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr to his hands as he stepped forward, his soldiers coming from behind rocks and drawing blasters.

"Eson above." Gamora groaned.

"You must be the Universal Church of Truth." Corvus sighed.

"Indeed we are. And we have you outnumbered twenty to one." Raker growled. Corvus smiled slightly.

"I like those odds." He drew his glaive from his back, swinging it at Raker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story (Not really). I lost about 1000 words of progress on this chapter part of the way through writing this, so that was really depressing. Fortunately, the chapter was still fun to write again.
> 
> The words spoken by Raker translate to "Claim our dead, oh great Magus", "Through your blessing we live, and to your blessing we return, oh great Magus", and "Gaze down upon your eternally grateful servants with mercy, oh great Magus".


	3. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus and Gamora face off against Cardinal Raker and the Universal Church of Truth. Adam commences his training.

**Guardian's Log Entry 3:**

**Proxima Midnight**

How do the Guardians still have functional livers? I have three of them, and they still matched my drinking. The only people who could do that before were Corvus, who is immortal, Thanos and Cull, who are massive, and Supergiant, who I suspect has a pocket dimension for a liver. Maw was a lightweight, though.

**Drax**

Proxima Midnight drinks like a warrior! I like that one! Reminds me of my wife! Oh, Ovette. She was a one of a kind woman, she was.

**Peter Quill**

Ooh... My head. Drax is still yelling, and I can't find Corvus and Gamora. Are we on Vormir already? I think I hear, like, magic? Did Professor Weird or whatever the hell he's called show up or something?

* * *

**Earth-62338**

**Vormir**

**May 4th, 2021** ****

* * *

Gamora jumped into the air, plunging her blade through the chest of one of the cultists before kicking another in the head. Corvus swung his glaive forward, with Raker blocking the blade with Ruby Rings of Raggadorr before pushing Corvus back with the Shield of the Seraphim. Raker brought his hands into an x over his chest before turning his hands outward and opening his fingers, slashing out almost like he had talons.

"By the Demons of Denak!" Dark tendrils tipped with claws shot from the ground, slashing at Corvus. Glaive threw his weapon backwards, slicing through two more cultists before Gamora caught it, impaling a third. Corvus summoned his weapon back, Gamora still hanging on. He swung her around, allowing Gamora to slam into yet another cultist with a flying dropkick. Raker brought his hands in front of him, creating a red line of magic before crossing his wrists to create two glyphs that he slammed into the ground. "By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus!" Seven balls of fire shot out, surrounding Corvus, who clenched his fist. The balls of fire exploded, and Gamora looked on in horror. The smoke cleared, and Corvus stood fully unharmed. "WHAT?" Corvus opened his hand, revealing the Soul Stone with a smug grin. "Fire the tracker." A harpoon shot out of the sky and into Corvus' chest, causing him to grunt.

"Corvus!" Gamora screamed. She rushed forward to attack Raker, but the Cardinal opened a portal over the edge of Vormir. Gamora fell through, grabbing onto the cliff.

"We have our prize." Raker plucked the Soul Stone from Corvus' hand. "Get us out of here." The cultists and Corvus then vanished in a flash of blue light, whilst Raker opened a portal.

" _I'm sorry, Little One._ " Thanos' voice echoed in Gamora's ears. She began to breathe quickly, slowly descending into panic.

"No!" Gamora yelled.

" _Really, tears?_ " Gamora heard her own mocking tone.

" _They are not for him._ " The Stonekeeper's words resounded.

"NO!" Gamora roared.

* * *

Quill stood at the window of the Benatar, massaging his temples.

"We drank like the gods, Guardians!" Drax laughed. "Mantis, you most of all! Ovette would demand that we adopt you after your performance last night!"

"Drax, quiet!" Quill demanded. "Also, last night? It's been, like, an hour!" Proxima walked over, rubbing her horns.

"Do you remember Corvus singing?" Proxima asked.

"Yeah, vaguely." Quill nodded. They saw a flash of blue light at the spire of Vormir.

"Corvus!" Proxima yelled.

"Gamora!" Quill yelled at the same time. The two ran out of the ship, hearing Gamora's cry of "No!" cut through the air. Quill and Proxima dashed towards the altar of Vormir, hearing the Bifrost slam down. Star-Lord and Proxima Midnight reached the summit, seeing Beta Ray Bill pulling Gamora up.

"Oh, thank God." Quill gave an expression of relief as he rushed to hug Gamora.

"Bill, how'd you know we were here?" Gamora asked.

"Heimdall. I was about to go back to New Korbin when he saw you in danger and redirected me."

"Thank you." Quill smiled. Beta Ray Bill nodded before stepping back into the Bifrost and vanishing.

"Gamora, where's Corvus?" Proxima demanded. Gamora froze. "Gamora!"

"They took him," Gamora answered. "The Universal Church of Truth. They took him and the Soul Stone."

* * *

**Sovereign Collective** ****

* * *

**Awesome Mix 3**

[ **Starman** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBKEt3MhNMM)

"Again!" A commanding voice ordered. Adam rose from the floor, looking at the four soldiers surrounding him.

"Cardinal Arokine. How is Adam's training?" Ayesha asked.

"Matriarch Ayesha." Arokine bowed. "He has potential, and he is a fast learner." Adam pounded the top of his right fist into his left palm before making a large arm circle with both arms, opening his hands along the way as glyphs formed.

"By the Coruscating Crystals of Cyndriarr!" Adam yelled. Glowing green crystals shot from the ground and slammed into two of the soldiers.

"Indeed. Most impressive in a matter of hours, Cardinal Arokine." Ayesha nodded in approval.

"You are too kind, Matriarch." Arokine bowed again. Adam clashed the inside of his wrists together before bringing his hands behind his back, pulling two rods of blue energy from it before slamming the tops of his fists together, creating a blue spear.

"By the Sapphire Spear of Storaan!" Adam declared, kicking over one of the soldiers and pinning them to the ground by their armour. He then stretched his hands skyward, summoning electrical energy to them. "Bolts of Balthakk!" Two bolts of lightning flew from each of his hands, knocking down the last soldier.

"Well done, Adam." Ayesha congratulated him. Adam bowed his head in respect. Cardinal Raker than entered. "Ah, Cardinal Raker. I take it you obtained the Soul Stone?"

"Indeed, Matriarch. I also acquired something else." Raker smiled.

"Oh?" Ayesha folded her arms behind her back.

"Corvus Glaive, the immortal former leader of Thanos' Black Order," Raker explained.

"Well done, Cardinal." Ayesha smiled. "Find out just how... Immortal he is. It should be very useful to us."

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

* * *

**Space** ****

* * *

The Guardians, sans Gamora, sat in the Quadrant's command room.

"Proxima, he'll be okay, I'm sure." Mantis comforted Proxima.

"Of course he will. He can turn off his pain receptors and he's immortal. I'm not worried about him, I just want him back." Proxima crossed her arms.

"Problem is that we don't know where in Sovereign space he is." Quill scratched his chin.

"Proxima, his tracker." Nebula realized.

"It could work." Proxima nodded.

"What's his tracker?" Drax asked.

"After a particularly disastrous mission that involved us looking for Cull for a week, the Order decided it would be smart to have tracking implants installed in our bodies," Proxima explained. "They're only traceable from Sanctuary II, though."

"So we have to get to this Sanctuary II?" Kraglin asked.

"Correct." Proxima stood up. "Drax, Kraglin, Nebula, with me."

"Can we pilot the thing? That much firepower could be useful." Quill suggested. Proxima shook her head.

"Sanctuary II's flight systems only respond to certain biometrics. Thanos, Corvus, Ebony Maw, and Gamora could fly it, but Gamora had her permissions removed when she left Thanos' employ. Thanos and Maw are dead, and we're doing this to save Corvus, so we're in a bit of a jam here."

"There are fruit preserves on Sanctuary II?" Drax asked. Proxima inhaled through her nose in annoyance.

"I'll ask Cull next time I see him. He was in charge of food on the ship." Proxima's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Thank you. I'm a big fan of fruit preserves." Drax smiled, the sarcasm going over his head. The four walked out of the room, leaving Quill, Mantis, and Groot behind.

"Groot, I'm going to have lunch. Do you want some?" Mantis asked.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded. The two walked away towards the kitchen. Quill tapped on his knees for a moment before standing up and walking towards where his Zune normally sat, finding it missing.

"Hey, who touched my Zune?"

"I am Groot," Groot explained.

"Oh, thanks. Meant to go see her anyways." Quill smiled. He walked out of the room and down a series of hallways. He reached the door to a bedroom, knocking.

"Peter, you don't have to knock." Gamora's joking voice came from the other side. Quill opened the door.

"I know, I just thought it would be nice." Quill smiled. Gamora smiled back, standing up and taking the headphone she had been using out.

" _Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you._ " John Denver's voice came from the Zune. Gamora paused the music and walked over to Quill. She was dressed casually, wearing one of Quill's shirts and loose pants.

"Ultra-casual Gamora during the day. This is a new one." Quill smiled.

"Complaining?" Gamora smirked, putting her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and neck. Quill shook his head.

"Not at all." Quill smiled, putting his hands on Gamora's hips. "You doing okay?" Gamora shook her head.

"Corvus got impaled, I tried to help him, and Raker flung me off the cliff. I grabbed on, but I remembered... I remembered falling." She paused. "Worse, I remembered when the falling stopped. I heard Thanos, I heard the Stonekeeper, I heard myself begging for Thanos to let me live." She let out a long sigh. "I froze up, Peter. And now the Sovereign have Corvus and the Soul Stone." Gamora's eyes began to well up. "When Thanos threw me off, I called out for someone, anyone to help. This time, Beta Ray Bill was there, but..."

"But what if he wasn't?" Quill finished the question.

"Yeah." Gamora sighed.

"You remember what you said to me after Yondu died?" Quill asked.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it." Gamora ran her tongue along the back of her bottom teeth teasingly.

"It's okay to feel like shit when things are going shitty." Quill smiled. The two chuckled for a moment. "You really got a lot of mileage out of "shit" when I told you what it meant."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Gamora chuckled. "You know what I could go for right now?" Quill gave her a look. "Not that, Peter. Maybe that. Later." Both chuckled. "No, I really would love to go get some food, just the two of us."

"Been a while since we had a date." Quill nodded. "Think we can take time?"

"I know you're normally the one advocating for putting a mission of hold and I'm the one to put you back on track, but I just need a couple hours to slow my mind down," Gamora explained.

"It'll probably take a bit for Proxima and her away team to track Corvus..." Quill pondered. "Let's do it."

"Great." Gamora smiled. "There's this place called Olive Garden nearby." Quill started. "Peter?"

"Did you say... Olive Garden?" Quill asked. "Like, the Earth restaurant Olive Garden?"

"Maybe?" Gamora shrugged. "We've been gone for a bit. Who knows what happened?"

* * *

**Sovereign Collective** ****

* * *

Raker stood in front of a container, the Soul Stone within.

" _Cardinal..._ " A voice whispered.

"Who speaks to me?" Raker demanded.

" _You worship me, yet you do not know my voice. Your faith is admirable._ " The voice continued. Raker fell to his knees.

"Great Magus!" Raker gasped.

" _Yes. I am. I have a mission for you, my son,_ " The Magus began.

"Anything." Raker's voice dropped to a desperate whisper.

" _I require a suitable body. Before you offer yours, I need one beyond yours. You will serve me beyond your flesh, my son,_ " The Magus explained.

"Great Magus, I will do as you bid." Raker rose.


	4. Space Oddity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam continues his training with help from Arokine. Corvus is brought in by the Sovereign and interrogated by Raker.

**Guardian's Log Entry 4:**

**Mantis**

I like Corvus and Proxima. Drax is the dad that Ego never was to me, but he's kind of a kid parent too, you know? Corvus and Proxima are adult parents. Also, Cull is a nice brother. He called Corvus after we left Earth just to wish him well. Oh, no. I just remembered. Someone has to tell Vision that the Soul Stone got stolen. Oh. It's just Groot and me here, and I don't know if Vision speaks Groot.

**Kraglin**

The Guardians kind of forgot to invite me out to help with the Thanos fight. By the time I heard that something big was going down on Earth, I was getting ready to coordinate the Ravagers to help, and then Quill called to say that the job was already done. Ah, well. I'm just glad I'm not dead anymore.

**Groot**

I... Am Groot. I am Groot. I am Groot? I am Groot. I am Groot?

(Translation Provided by Mantis: So... The Soul Stone got stolen. Great. Does the universe hate me or something? Like, all I want is to get a goodbye. Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

**Earth-62338**

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 4th, 2021** ****

* * *

Raker growled as he stretched his hands skyward, summoning electrical energy to them. "By the Bolts of Balthakk!" Two bolts of lightning flew from each of his hands, striking Corvus in the chest.

"You know, I think I almost felt that." Corvus grinned.

"Why won't you break?" Raker demanded.

"Oh, please. I was old when your society evolved beyond breeding, something so ancient to you that it has faded into myth and tradition. I have fought countless battles, died countless times, experienced pain beyond anything you can possibly comprehend. Here I am, today, still alive." Corvus chuckled. Raker snarled again.

"By the Fangs of Farallah!" Raker jutted his neck out and bit the air, with the sound of his teeth banging together merging with a magical spark. Fiery fangs then appeared and dug into Corvus' gut. Corvus rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, this is an embarrassing display." Glaive sighed. Raker pounded the top of his right fist into his left palm before making a large arm circle with both arms, opening his hands along the way as glyphs formed.

"By the Coruscating Crystals of Cyndriarr!" Raker screeched. Glowing green crystals shot from the ground, smashing into Corvus' face, who then slumped over. Raker growled before storming out of the room. A moment passed, and Corvus lifted his head again.

"Eson above. He's worse than Maw." Corvus looked at the restraints on his arms. "I assume Proxima's going to track me. I should get out of this cell before she gets here."

* * *

**Sanctuary II**

* * *

Proxima, Nebula, Kraglin, and Drax stepped out of Proxima and Corvus' ship and into one of the hangers of Sanctuary II.

"I'm surprised that this ship is still here. I thought Thanos would have enacted the Arishem Protocol." Nebula noted as she looked around.

"I presume he was going to once he recovered from his Snap, but Thor killed him before he could," Proxima replied. The group stepped into an elevator, ascending quickly. They stepped out and began to walk down a dark hallway. Nebula tapped her wrist, and a light deployed from her shoulder. Shadows began to scurry around just outside of the light's field of view, and the four readied their weapons. "Outrider Sentries. They're one of Corvus' creations, based on Klyntar biology. He locked them away, but apparently they got out in the past three years. Don't look them in the eye." The four continued forward, with their heads down. Kraglin's eyes darted to the side, and he saw the piercing silver eye of one of the Sentries. They looked like regular Outriders, but had a single massive eye adorning their face. With a whistle, Kraglin's Yaka arrow flew into the Sentry's eye. The rest of the Sentries shrieked, and the Guardians stepped into fighting stances. Proxima hurled her spear forward, hitting one of the Sentries in the gut. Drax lept forward, slashing into a second Sentry with both of his daggers.

"Proxima, Nebula, shouldn't they be friendly to you two?" Kraglin asked. He then whistled his arrow around Drax and into a third Sentry.

"They should, but they aren't! That's why Corvus halted the project!" Proxima yelled, catching her spear. Nebula flexed her robotic arm, and a repulsor cannon emerged from it. She fired at one of the Outriders, blowing it apart. "When did you get that?"

"Rhodey and Stark gave me some upgrades." Nebula deployed an energy shield, blocking another Outrider and giving Kraglin the chance to send his arrow through its neck. Drax and Proxima both grabbed the last Outrider, tearing it in half.

"That was fun." Kraglin sighed. Nebula elbowed him in the gut before walking away.

* * *

**Sovereign Collective**

* * *

Arokine walked into the Sovereign throne room, kneeling before Ayesha. Raker stood at Ayesha's side, arms behind his back.

"Matriarch, I have a request regarding Adam," Arokine explained.

"Do tell." Ayesha put her chin on her fist, gesturing for Arokine to stand.

"I'd like to take him to see the city, to see the people." Arokine rose. "Magic draws from the soul. Adam has potential to wield it, but he lacks proper motivation to fight. If he sees what he is meant to protect, it would strengthen him greatly."

"Hmm." Ayesha sighed. "I suppose. You have an hour." Arokine spun on his heel, walking out of the room.

" _Cardinal..._ " The Magus' voice whispered into Raker's ear. " _Do not respond. I know you can hear me. I have a task for you. I want you to endanger Arokine and Adam's trip with a false flag attack. The Sovereign have enemies. The Korbinites, for example. However, they have their High Champion and are friends with the Asgardians. The Zenn-Lavians are a far better target, I believe. Who can protect them?_ " Raker opened his mouth. " _Ayesha won't approve. She's too weak to do so. You must handle this yourself._ "

"Raker!" Ayesha yelled. Raker shook himself out of the moment.

"Yes, Matriarch?" Raker asked.

"You're standing around looking like a fool with your mouth open." Ayesha sighed.

"I-It-I am..." Raker stammered.

"This is why you're not the only Cardinal. Now do you have anything else to be here for?" Ayesha rolled her eyes.

"No, Matriarch." Raker shook his head.

"Then you're dismissed. Make yourself useful and try to interrogate Glaive again. Or guard the Soul Stone you worship so much." Ayesha waved him away. Raker bowed, concealing his scowl before walking away.

" _She disrespects someone with far more potential than her. Absurd._ " The Magus' tone was one of contempt. " _You chose wisely when you decided to serve me. It is time for the Zenn-Lavian attack._ "

* * *

**Space**

* * *

Mantis stood in front of a screen, fidgeting. Vision appeared on the comms.

" _Mantis, to what do I owe the pleasure?_ " Vision asked.

"Bad news." Mantis breathed through her teeth. "Corvus got kidnapped by the Universal Church of Truth. They also took the Soul Stone." Vision gave her a blank stare before inhaling deeply.

" _Do we know where they are?_ " Vision asked.

"Not yet," Mantis replied. Vision's eye twitched slightly.

" _What are the theories on their desire for the Stone_?" Vision sighed.

"According to Proxima, they're a death cult." Mantis scratched the back of her left hand.

" _Excuse me for a moment._ " Vision stepped out of frame. A second later, Thunderstrike flew past the camera, with sparks being heard. A broken table soared into view along with a muffled yell from Vision. Vision stepped back into frame, calm and collected again. " _Keep me posted. I want to know the minute you have information on the Stone. Vision out._ "

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"No, I don't think he was that mad." Mantis shook her head.

* * *

**Sovereign Collective**

* * *

**Awesome Mix 3**

[ **Starman** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBKEt3MhNMM)

Adam sat in his chamber. He closed his eyes, mystical tendrils swirling around in his hand.

"I am... I am. But what am I?" He asked himself. He clenched his fists, and his shirt vanished. He examined his golden body in the reflective walls. "I am engineered to be beautiful, I believe. But am I? What is the beauty of something created to be an instrument of vengeance?" Adam stretched his hands skyward, summoning electrical energy to them. "Bolts of Balthakk!" Two bolts of lightning flew from each of his hands, striking a nearby rock. "What I can do, the magic I can conjure, should be beyond a being as new as me. Arokine says that I possess great mystical potential, and he speaks with pride. Raker says that I possess great mystical potential, and he speaks with envy. The Matriarch says that I possess great mystical potential, and she speaks with wrath. Arokine sees me as a student, Raker sees me as a tool, Ayesha sees me as a weapon. Are they right? What am I?"

" _What is not the question you should ask, but rather who,_ " A deep voice said. Adam turned, though he didn't see anyone.

"My name is Adam. Who speaks to me?"

" _You have set off my Cosmic Awareness. You have quite a destiny, one with many branching paths,_ " The voice continued, ignoring Adam's question. " _A force of eternity, a force of entropy, your future is one of duality._ "

"I don't know what that means!" Adam yelled. The door to his chamber opened, and Arokine entered. "Cardinal."

"Adam. Arokine is fine. We are off-duty at the moment." Arokine smiled, removing his helmet. He looked around the room. "I could have sworn I heard you yelling at someone."

"I heard a voice, though I didn't see anyone. He said my destiny is important," Adam explained.

"Mmm, perhaps Raker's words are instilling in you the same delusions of grandeur he sees for himself." Arokine chuckled. "You need to get out of this tower for a little bit. See the people you are meant to protect."

"Really?" Adam asked. He waved his hand, recreating his suit. "Thank you."

"Come, come. We only have an hour of this luxury." Arokine waved Adam out of the room. The door closed, and the air began to crackle slightly. A man made of silver materialized, and he tilted his head.

"Fascinating." The silver man spoke with the same voice Adam had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no real related comment today, so I'll jump straight to my unrelated comment. I'm enjoying this new version of Guardians 3, and I'm glad you all are too.


	5. Rocket Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam explores the Sovereign's capital city. Raker sets the Magus' plan in motion.

**Guardian's Log Entry 5:**

**Corvus Glaive**

I've heard whispers of the Sovereign's newest enforcer. Adam, I believe. He seems to have mystical potential only surpassed by Earth's Sorcerer and Sorceress Supreme. I'd be concerned, but Raker doesn't appear to be in charge of his training. I'll have to contact Strange when I get out of here about a new mystical threat, I suppose.

**Gamora**

Peter and I decided that take-out would be way smarter because I know that if we sat down, we would have gotten so very drunk. That's a very bad idea when we're already short-handed against the Sovereign. I tried calling Captain Marvel for help, but apparently she's busy. We should probably call in Beta Ray Bill or Cull or Hulk. We need a heavy hitter.

**Nebula**

Thanos never was one for loose ends. When Gamora turned against him, he could have killed her. Easily. Her tracker was active, still is. But he knew she still had a use, finding him the Soul Stone. He used the love that Gamora and I rebuilt between each other to manipulate her. He let Corvus live after Corvus attacked him because he knew that he'd bring the Avengers to the Garden so we could witness our failure. There has to be some meaning behind him leaving Sanctuary II intact. Problem is that only Corvus can find out what it is.

* * *

**Earth-62338**

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 4th, 2021** ****

* * *

**Awesome Mix 3**

[ **Starman** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBKEt3MhNMM)

Adam and Arokine walked through the city. Adam looked around with wonder and awe. Adam collided with a woman, who let out a yelp of shock. She tumbled backwards, but Adam caught her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Adam pushed his hair out of his face.

"No, no! I wasn't looking out either!" The woman shook her head.

"My name is Adam." Adam helped the woman to her feet.

"Eafen." The woman smiled. Arokine smiled slightly.

"Eafen." Arokine spoke up.

"Yes, Cardinal?" Eafen asked.

"Could you show Adam the sights of the city? Perhaps the Gardens of the Ages? I'd like to make a quick stop at the Library of Dyatom, and I'd hate to bore him with that."

"Cardinal, I-" Adam began. Arokine put up his hand.

"I'd be honoured." Eafen smiled and bowed her head in respect.

"It's settled then." Arokine spun on his heel, leaving Eafen and Adam alone.

"Where are we going first?" Adam asked.

"Like he said, I think I'll show you the Gardens of the Ages. I love how peaceful they are." Eafen smiled.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

* * *

**Space** ****

* * *

**Awesome Mix 3**

**[Crocodile Rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75r0nQu-hMs) **

Gamora and Quill sat in the Benatar, eating in relative silence.

"Terran food isn't bad." Quill quipped. Gamora chuckled slightly, staring off into space. "Gamora? You okay?" Gamora jolted out of her head, looking at Quill

"Could I... Borrow your Zune?"

"Uh... Okay?" Star-Lord unplugged the device from the speakers and handed it to Gamora. "You don't really have to ask." She scrolled down the list of songs for a moment before selecting one. She walked over to the speakers and plugged the Zune back in.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Annie's Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNOTF-znQyw) **

Quill looked at Gamora with curiosity as ' _Annie's Song_ ' began to play.

"What are you-" Quill began.

"Shh. Dance with me." Gamora instructed, stepping towards Quill. Gamora took Quill's hands and pulled him to his feet.

" _You fill up my senses like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain._ " John Denver's voice came from the speakers. The two began to rock back and forth.

"This is new." Quill chuckled.

"Good new?" Gamora asked, raising her right hand and releasing Quill's left.

"I've hoped for this moment since we were waiting for the Collector." Quill grinned as he spun her.

"I told said I wouldn't succumb to your... Pelvic sorcery." Gamora laughed.

"Look at us now." Star-Lord kissed Gamora's forehead.

"We did exactly what the song said. We fooled around and fell in love." Gamora smiled, putting her arms around Quill's shoulders. Star-Lord moved his hands to her waist.

"Ups and downs, to be sure." Quill nodded slowly. "I tried a little too hard for a little too long to keep our thing unspoken."

"Just a bit." Gamora kissed him. "I fell for you all the same. You and your pelvic sorcery."

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

* * *

**Sovereign Collective** ********

* * *

**Awesome Mix 3**

[ **Starman** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBKEt3MhNMM)

Adam and Eafen walked through the gardens, Eafen's hand holding Adam's wrist as she pulled him along.

"This is one of my favourite places in the city," Eafen explained quickly. "It's quiet, peaceful. Not many people come here. There are plants and flowers from across the universe here."

"What's that one?" Adam asked, pointing at a short yet thick tree with greyish-brown bark and pale green leaves sitting in a patch of earth surrounded bars of golden metal.

"Ikuakitu. They're Zenn-Lavian, symbols of peace given as part of treaties." Eafen ran her hand along the bars.

"And that one?' Adam pointed at a lone plant floating in a pool of water. It had four green leaves holding it above the water and a large glowing blue bulb.

"Aharonso. An A'askvarii plant symbolizing community and family." Eafen dipped her hand into the water.

"And that one?" Adam pointed at a bush contained within a glass sphere. The flowers on it were coloured a beautiful gradient of red to blue, with seven petals shaped almost like stars.

"Razhurlra. They're a Korbinite flower, meant to symbolize freedom." Eafen touched the glass.

"You're upset." Adam touched Eafen's shoulder. "Have I said something wrong?"

"It's not you. Not at all." Eafen shook her head. "It's... It's the irony."

"Irony?"

"A Zenn-Lavian symbol of peace behind bars, An A'askvarii symbol of community alone, a Korbinite symbol of freedom trapped." Eafen sighed. "They were all given to us after wars. They were given as symbols of a hopeful future. And here they are. Bastardized."

"I..." Adam put his arm around Eafen in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry. You said this is one of your favourite places, but I shouldn't have pressed."

"No, it's..." Eafen breathed in deeply. "It's not your fault. I love this place, yes. I love the plants, the symbols they could be. I don't love what's been done to them. I can't." Eafen looked at Adam. "Sorry that I'm..."

"It's alright." Adam smiled sadly. "Tell me more. Whatever you want to say."

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

* * *

**Zenn-La** ****

* * *

**Awesome Mix 3**

**[Death On Two Legs (Dedicated To...)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHhNbYusn3g) **

Raker emerged from a portal on Zenn-La, causing the people to look on in confusion.

"People of Zenn-La, I come to you as your greatest enemy! I am Cardinal Raker, loyal servant of the Magus!" Raker held out his hands, revealing a bomb in one of them. The Zenn-Lavians screamed in terror, fleeing from him in horror. Raker summoned the Crimson Chains of Cyttorak, gripping one of the Zenn-Lavians and pulling them towards him. Raker grinned with pleasure as he picked the man up, snapping his neck. He then affixed the bomb to his body. "Great Magus, I have an offering for your goals." The Zenn-Lavian's eyes shot open as his skin turned blue-grey and his hair and eyes became completely white.

"Excellent work, Raker." The Magus' vessel smiled. "Hmm... Your leader's prized Adam appears to be at this... Garden of the Ages. That seems a wonderful target." With a wave of his hand, he created a portal and stepped through. Raker then turned, creating another portal of his own.

* * *

**Sovereign Collective** ********

* * *

Raker emerged from the portal in Corvus' cell. Raker grinned at the former leader of the Black Order before creating another portal and going through it. Arokine turned to his fellow Cardinal, who was feigning breathlessness.

"Arokine! There is an emergency!" Raker yelled. Arokine set his book down.

"Raker, explain."

"I have discovered a plot. The Guardians have joined with the Zenn-Lavians to attack us. They intend to target the Garden of the Ages," Raker explained. Arokine's eyes widened.

"Great Warlock, Adam is there." Arokine gasped. He sprinted out of the library, followed by Raker. Arokine created a portal, but was blown back by a plume of fire that came through it. Raker watched as a cloud of smoke came from the Gardens of the Ages, false horror on his face.

" _Well done, Raker. I shall need another body yet. This... Arokine will do. Not yet, though. Now is not the time for a coup._ " The Magus congratulated.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

* * *

Adam and Eafen sat together. Eafen had her hands in Adam's long hair, making small braids out of it.

"Adam?" Eafen asked.

"Mmm?" Adam replied.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Eafen asked, pausing. Adam pondered it for a moment.

"I'm honestly not sure." Adam looked into Eafen's eyes. "I haven't existed for very long. I was created as an adult."

"Hmm." Eafen raised her eyebrows. "Well, there's a story from our people long ago, before we were born in laboratories. The first Sovereign were two people who met by accident. It's said that when they first saw each other, their eyes shined brighter than the stars. They knew in their moment that their love would burn forever." Eafen laughed quietly. "It's just a story though. I'm probably overthinking something." Adam put his hand on her cheek.

"Perhaps. But perhaps our eyes are shining bright enough to last forever." Adam brought his face close to hers. The two heard a portal open next to them, stopping them from kissing. They turned, seeing a grey-blue Zenn-Lavian before them.

"Zenn-La and the Guardians of the Galaxy seek revenge." The Magus' vessel smiled before exploding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! I had to take a bit of time off for medical reasons. I was out of my head on Benadryl taking some swelling on my face down, but now I'm doing good!


	6. A Kind Of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damage of Raker's attack is revealed. The Sovereign swear vengeance on the Guardians and Zenn-La.

**Guardian's Log Entry 6:**

**Proxima Midnight**

We have Corvus' location, but we're still about four or five hours out. I'm going to transmit that information to Beta Ray Bill and Captain Marvel in case we need back up. It's what my husband would do in this situation, so it's what I'm going to do. I've got a nagging voice in the back of my mind that's telling me we're going to need the help.

**Groot**

I am Groot.

(Translation Provided By Mantis: I have a bad feeling that something's going to go very wrong soon.)

**Peter Quill**

It's a hell of a thing that's happening. Groot's grappling with Rocket's death, we all are. But he's obviously taking it the worst. Gamora is dealing with Thanos. He's a specter, he's haunting us. He always will.

* * *

**Earth-62338**

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 4th, 2021**

* * *

Adam's eyes widened as he summoned the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr in an attempt to block some amount of the explosion. The ground beneath him began to crumble, and Adam heard the sound of a mystical whip. Adam felt the Crimson Chains of Cyttorak wrap around him, keeping him from plummeting to his death. He turned his head, expecting to see Arokine or Raker. Instead, the hand holding the mystical ropes were Eafen's.

"Hang on!" Eafen ordered. With a firm pull, Adam was brought up from the crevice. He stumbled back into Eafen's arms. "Oh, thank Eson." She pulled Adam in for the kiss that the explosion that the bombing had interrupted.

"You... You can do magic?" Adam asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Eafen sighed before nodding.

"Yeah. After the Day of Ash, the Sorcerers on Earth opened up their doors to the cosmos in hopes to build an army to help bring everyone back. I managed to sneak off-world and go to Earth. I trained for three years. I don't have remarkable potential like you or Wanda, the Sorceress Supreme... But I didn't give up. I worked and worked, and eventually I fought in the Battle of Earth," Eafen explained.

* * *

**New York** ****

**April 28th, 2021**

* * *

"Eafen, look out!" Nebula yelled. Eafen ducked beneath a blast from Supergiant-842667, conjuring the Shield of the Seraphim to block another blast from hitting both her and Nebula. Nebula charged forward, swinging her batons at her sister's doppelganger. Eafen brought her hands in front of her, creating a red line of magic before crossing her wrists to create two glyphs that she slammed into the ground.

"By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus!" Seven balls of fire shot out, surrounding Nebula and Supergiant-842667. Nebula jumped into the air, using her opponent as a springboard to get out of the blast of the spell. The fireballs exploded, and Supergiant flew back into a pile of rubble. She rose to her feet, collecting a massive amount of energy into her hand.

"Hang on, Nebula and gold lady!" Peter Parker's voice cut through the air. With a _thwip_ , a web wrapped around Supergiant-842667's wrist, pulling her hand away and causing her blast to fire wildly. Supergiant-842667 growled, beginning to enlarge. Thor's battle cry cut through the air as he smashed into her, causing the minion of Thanos to shrink once again. Thor handed the Infinity Gauntlet to Nebula before twirling Jarnbjorn in his hand. He slashed an x into the air, creating two waves of lightning before twirling and smashing his axe down into Supergiant-842667, who created an energy shield to avoid the God of Thunder lopping her head off.

"Spider-Boy, Space Stone!" Thor ordered. Spider-Man nodded, grabbing the blue Infinity Stone from the Gauntlet in Nebula's hands. Peter's hand shook a little at the sheer vastness that was the Space Stone. Thor wrapped his arm around Supergiant-842667, plunging Jarnbjorn into her back. Supergiant-842667 roared in pain as Thor held out his hands, one towards Peter and one to elsewhere on the battlefield. Spider-Man tossed the Space Stone to Thor as Thunderstrike flew into the God of Thunder's hand. Supergiant-842667 realized what was happening and her eyes glowed as Thor smashed the Space Stone into the head of Thunderstrike. A blue wave shot forward, and Supergiant began to absorb it. Nebula sighed, looking down at the Gauntlet. She slid her left hand into it, the uru transforming from a right-handed glove to a left-handed one so it could fit around her robotic arm. Thor threw the Space Stone to Eafen, who placed it into the Infinity Gauntlet. Nebula roared in pain before snapping her fingers.

"NO!" Supergiant shrieked before vanishing. The energy of the Infinity Stones began to melt Nebula's robotic arm, and Thor released Thunderstrike before grabbing Jarnbjorn and slicing Nebula's arm off before the energy of the Stones could kill her. Both Nebula and the Gauntlet fell to the ground with a thud, returning to its standard right-handed configuration.

"What did you do?" Thor asked, lifting Nebula's head from the ground as he set Jarnbjorn down. "Nebula, what did you do?"

"It wouldn't let me kill her, so I asked it to get rid of her," Nebula groaned. Thor nodded, lifting up the Gauntlet. Nebula's melted and ruined arm fell out, shattering as it impacted the earth. Thor then picked Nebula up, setting the Gauntlet into her lap.

" _Avengers, I have a visual on Thanos. Hulk and I will move to intercept,_ " T'Challa spoke into the comms.

" _Roger that, T'Challa. I'm coming,_ " Steve replied.

" _Corvus and I will join you,_ " Proxima added.

"I'm busy taking the Gauntlet we borrowed away, but the Spider Child will be along," Thor said, looking at Peter.

" _On my way,_ " Wanda piped up.

" _I'm en route,_ " Tony concluded.

"You didn't tell them about Nebula?" Peter asked.

"No, no. They have to focus on Thanos. I'll worry about her and the Gauntlet." Thor shook his head. Peter thwipped away, and Thor looked at Eafen. "Thank you for your help." He called Jarnbjorn to his hand and took to the skies.

* * *

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 4th, 2021**

* * *

"Nebula didn't have to snap her fingers. Thor could have dealt with Supergiant. He's a god-king, after all. But she chose to end the fight quickly so Thor could get the Stones to safety, at the risk of her own life," Eafen explained.

"But that Zenn-Lavian just said that the Guardians..."

"The whole universe knows that the High Priestess hates the Guardians. It's the easiest way to manipulate her." Eafen let out a sigh. "Nothing that the she has said about the Guardians has turned out to be true. They all risked their lives for the universe. One of them, Rocket, even died to undo the Day of Ash. They live up to their name. They're Guardians, as important to the universe as Captain Marvel and Beta Ray Bill."

"Fascinating." Raker's voice cut through the air. His voice dropped to a whisper. "And rather useful." Adam and Eafen turned to see the Cardinal.

"Cardinal Raker!" Adam stood up straight and bowed his head. "We're unharmed.

"Yes, yes. Excellent." Raker nodded. "Adam, return to the Citadel. The High Priestess wishes to see you."

"Y-yes, Cardinal." Adam nodded. He gave Eafen a quick look, and she smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine." She whispered. Adam jogged out of the demolished gardens. Raker turned to Eafen.

"I wouldn't be so confident of that." Raker chuckled.

"You can't control him. Not forever." Eafen stood tall.

"I..." Raker paused, grinning widely. "Don't have to." Raker slammed his right fist into his chest and brought his left hand above his right shoulder before casting both hands forward. "By the Icy Ire of Ikthalon!"

* * *

Corvus hung from the wall of his cell, a bored expression on his face. A portal opened in front of him, and Raker stepped through, dragging a woman Corvus didn't recognize behind him. Her body was coated with the remnants of ice and frost as she shivered slightly.

"Corvus Glaive, Eafen. Eafen, Corvus Glaive. He's going to be a witness to your suffering, you treasonous leech." Raker hung Eafen on the wall by her ankles.

"If you think a stranger's suffering will break me, you're wrong. I felt my wife and my brother die while I was helpless to save them and I still carried on. I myself have died more times than you have killed." Corvus smiled slightly.

"Oh, Glaive, this isn't about you. You're just her cellmate." Raker laughed. "Take a deep breath, Eafen. You won't get to for a little while." Eafen's eyes widened. "By the Vapors of Valtorr," Raker said as he ran his right hand up his left arm before spinning it in the air above his head and snapping. Two glyphs appeared in his hands as mist surrounded his body. He directed the Vapors forward, using them to invade Eafen's nose. She let out a yelp of panic before Raker grabbed her mouth and held it shut.

* * *

"They will PAY!" Ayesha yelled. "All of them! Wretched scum! The Zenn-La preach peace and then declare war! The Guardians call themselves that and then attack a garden!"

"We will not let them get away with this, Matriarch." Arokine's voice was filled with calm.

"You, Arokine, I don't want to hear from you!" Ayesha pointed at him. "You let Adam out of your sights and he nearly died!"

"He is ready, Matriarch," Arokine countered.

"I'm inclined to agree." Raker nodded.

"Raker never agrees with you. It may be the end times after all." Ayesha rolled her eyes. "But very well. Adam, I want you to lead the counterattack on Zenn-La. Raker will be in charge of attacking the Guardians."

"I'm not sure that's..." Adam paused. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was wrong. He wanted to tell Ayesha that he didn't believe that the Guardians and the Zenn-Lavians would do this. But he couldn't. "I'm not sure I agree with Cardinals Raker and Arokine, Matriarch."

"Adam..." Ayesha's eye twitched slightly.

"Allow me, Matriarch." Raker stepped forward, bringing his lips close to Adam's ear. "Eafen is my guest. Do as the Matriarch says, and she'll be unharmed."

"I will go to Zenn-La, Matriarch." Adam closed his eyes and sighed.

"Excellent. You leave in five minutes." Ayesha put her chin on her fist. Adam nodded, walking out of the room. "Well done, Raker."

" _Well done indeed, Raker. The time is almost upon us. You will claim Arokine's life and I will claim his body._ " The Magus spoke into Raker's ear.

"I will make way for the Guardians' ship, Matriarch."

"Good." Ayesha replied.

* * *

**New Asgard**

* * *

Thor and Beta Ray Bill stood in a courtyard, looking at a large statue of Rocket made out of polished black stone.

"I have a feeling the rabbit would like he has an armoury named after him." Thor smiled sadly.

"Indeed, Oathbrother." Beta Ray Bill nodded. "Speaking of the Guardians, Groot."

"Yes, Tree." Thor pulled Jarnbjorn from his back. "As soon as the halves of Jarnbjorn connected, the enchantment should have been set into place. Yet according to Eitri, Tree hefted the axe into the air."

"Then he must be worthy." Beta Ray Bill took Jarnbjorn from Thor, examining the handle. "Or Eitri was wrong." Heimdall came sprinting over to the two of them.

"The Sovereign are attacking both the Guardians and Zenn-La," Heimdall explained, pulling the Space Stone from his armour.

"I'll go to Zenn-La," Thor began.

"And I'll help the Guardians." Beta Ray Bill finished. Heimdall squeezed the Space Stone, and both Thor and Beta Ray Bill vanished.

* * *

**Sovereign Collective**

* * *

Eafen groaned on the wall of her cell, Corvus looking over at her.

"I'm fairly certain I recognize you." Corvus spoke up.

"We both fought in the battle of Earth." Eafen's words were slightly slurred from the pain.

"I see. And you are?" Corvus asked.

"Eafen. I trained with the Sorceress Supreme and Wong on earth," Eafen explained.

"A Sovereign on Earth? Rare," Corvus noted.

"I escaped. Sneaked aboard a ship. Took a detour through Hala and Zenn-La before hitching a ride with some Skrull to Earth." Eafen closed her eyes. "I had to do something. The Universal Church of Truth's hold over us strengthened after the Day of Ash. When I heard Earth had heroes trying to fix it, I wanted to help."

"Excellent. Then you can help me." Corvus smiled slightly. "Help us, really. We're going to break out of here."

"What can I do?" Eafen asked.

"I need you to cut my hand off." Corvus chuckled.


	7. Surfing With The Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam arrives on Zenn-La and meets someone else with interest in the planet. Groot, Mantis, and Beta Ray Bill fend off the Sovereign. Proxima, Drax, Kraglin, and Nebula arrive on the Sovereign homeworld as Corvus and Eafen break out of prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Things just... Happened last year. Long year, 2020 was. Glad it's over.
> 
> Anyways, to make up for the delay, it's a nice long chapter.

**Guardian's Log Entry 7:**

**Corvus Glaive**

Well, this prison break should go alright. At least that's the hope. An immortal and a sorcerer should hypothetically be able to break out of any prison, but Eafen doesn't have a Sling Ring. I suppose we'll have to make our way out the old fashioned way. That's fine. This is certainly not my first prison break.

**Mantis**

The ship is detecting a ton of incoming ships! That's bad! It's just Groot and I, and there's no way to reach the others in time! Comms are jammed really bad. This is really bad.

**Gamora**

I have a bad feeling about everything going on. I can't reach the Quadrant on comms. That's a terrible sign. I'm going to try to contact the Avengers on Earth. Maybe Vision can boost our signal.

* * *

**Earth-62338**

**Space**

**May 4th, 2021**

* * *

The Benatar emerged from a jump point, and Quill began to calculate the next jump.

"Peter." Gamora spoke up, her voice filled with urgency.

"Hmm?" Quill looked up, seeing a silver man on a silver surfboard standing before them, the same silver man who had spoken to Adam.

"Peter Quill, son of Meredith and son of Yondu. Gamora, daughter of Zen-Whoberi and daughter of Thanos." The man spoke, the sound reaching the two Guardians through the void of space and the hull of their ship.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you supposed to be?" Quill asked.

"I have been called many things." The man looked at him.

"That does not help us." Gamora's hand inched closer to the Benatar's weapons.

"I am a Herald." The man turned his head slightly to look at her. "But if you must give me a name, I am the Silver Surfer."

"Why are you here?" Gamora asked.

"Zenn-La is under attack from the Sovereign. Their commander, Adam, is conflicted. He has a great destiny, one that may align with yours. He requires guidance onto a path of righteousness. You will go to Zenn-La to save the innocents from the warmongering of the Sovereign."

"And why should we trust you?" Quill asked.

"You cannot for now. However, in the end, you may ask one of your friends who I am. Beta Ray Bill."

"That checks out, honestly." Gamora shrugged.

"It does, yeah." Quill nodded. The Silver Surfer then vanished, and Quill and Gamora looked at each other. "We're adding another detour to this road trip."

* * *

**Sovereign Collective** ****

* * *

"Your hand? Really?" Eafen gave Corvus a look.

"It'll grow back. Just conjure a blade. I can't summon my glaive back to me because of the psychic barrier around me. However, if I can just get my arm free..."

"You can get us out." Eafen nodded. "Conjuring magic without the hand signs is tricky."

"Can you do it?" Corvus asked.

"Wanda can if she pushes herself. She needs something to help get her over the wall."

"How does she do it, and can you?"

"I don't know and I don't know," Eafen sighed. Corvus hung his head for a moment and sighed.

"Eson above, what I would give to have my wife here," He mumbled.

"Wife." Eafen's eyes widened.

"Indeed. Her name is Proxima Midnight, and she is my universe." Corvus smiled.

"Oh, that's so sweet. And it gives me an idea." Eafen looked at Corvus. "Whenever Vision would walk into the Sanctum, no matter if it was for lunch, training, or just a visit, Wanda's eyes lit up. She was always better at magic after those visits."

"You need a Vision to focus your energy on, then." Corvus realized. "And you have one, don't you?"

"Yes. His name is Adam. I know Raker will use me against him." Eafen nodded.

"Then do it for him," Corvus said. Eafen closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"By the Daggers of Daveroth!" Eafen yelled. A purple dagger emerged from her bound left fist and pierced Corvus' arm, cutting off his hand and freeing him from the shackle. He pushed the stump of his wrist out of whatever field surrounded him, and the sound of uru slicing through metal sounded out. The glaive sailed into the room, cutting into the power box for the two cells. Corvus picked up his hand and reattached it to his body before slinging his glaive onto his back and helping Eafen up.

"We'll have to fight our way out. Are you prepared for the very real possibility that you will need to kill your own kind?" Corvus asked.

"To save Adam, yes." Eafen nodded.

* * *

**Zenn-La**

* * *

Adam looked down at the battle with sadness in his eyes. He watched Sovereign forces attacking Zenn-Lavian civilians, and he couldn't stop them.

"I should have said no. I wanted to keep Eafen safe, but..."

"Will this save her?" The voice Adam had heard in his chamber came from behind him. He turned around, seeing a silver man upon a surfboard. "And if it does indeed protect her, will she accept the trade of innocents for her safety?"

"No." Adam shook his head.

"Then you have a choice, Adam." The surfer landed beside him, stepping off of his board and pointing ahead. "Your duty is to guard and defend, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then defend the innocents." The surfer looked at Adam before vanishing. Adam walked forward, opening a portal. He stepped out of it and onto the battlefield. He saw a Sovereign soldier about to gun down a screaming man trying to shield his children, and in that moment, Adam made a choice.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

[ **Starman** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBKEt3MhNMM)

Adam pounded the top of his right fist into his left palm before making a large arm circle with both arms, opening his hands along the way as glyphs formed.

"By the Coruscating Crystals of Cyndriarr!" Adam yelled. Glowing green crystals shot from the ground and slammed into the soldier, causing his blasts to fire wildly. He directed his attention towards another group of civilians under threat, and he summoned the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr. He hurled them forward, stopping the laser shots before tearing the blaster away with the Crimson Chains of Cyttorak. Adam clashed the inside of his wrists together before bringing his hands behind his back, pulling two rods of blue energy from it before slamming the tops of his fists together, creating a blue spear. "By the Sapphire Spear of Storaan!" He hurled the spear forward, pinning another soldier to the wall by her armour. A flash of blue light shone through the plaza, and Jarnbjorn sailed past Adam, smashing into a Sovereign artillery piece. The axe flew back to Thor, who looked around at the battle.

"Hmm." The God of Thunder grunted. He looked at Adam. "And you are?"

"My name is Adam, King of Asgard." Adam bowed his head.

"You don't need to bow." Thor shook his head with a good-natured grin. "What's happening here?"

"The Sovereign have launched an attack on Zenn-La because they believe that there was a Zenn-Lavian attack on the Sovereign," Adam explained.

"And you are Sovereign as well?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I couldn't stand by this slaughter." Adam shook his head.

"A good man." Thor gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Come then, Adam. Let us aid these people." Thor jumped into the air and slammed down with a shockwave. Adam brought his hands in front of him, creating a red line of magic before crossing his wrists to create two glyphs that he slammed into the ground.

"By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus!" Seven balls of fire shot out, engulfing numerous soldiers. Adam looked around at the carnage he was supposed to lead and knew he had indeed made the right choice.

"By the Icy Ire of Ikthalon!" Arokine's voice pierced the battlefield. Thor turned, seeing mystical ice spikes flying towards him. Adam rushed between Thor and the attack, conjuring the Shield of the Seraphim to block it. "Adam?" Arokine stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this... This treachery?"

"Look at us, Raker. We're not fighting an army. We're attacking defenseless people!" Adam yelled. "Men, women, enben, and children! They are innocent lives, and we are ROBBING THEM of their lives!"

"They attacked-" Arokine began.

"A trophy case! They attacked a trophy case where the Sovereign keep mementos of wars in sick displays of false superiority!" Adam's eyes were filled with tears.

"Eafen got to you." Arokine smiled slightly. "I raised a girl with an independent streak, and now she's show you her vision." Arokine placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "It is not my job to question the Matriarch, but it is yours. You are her chosen successor, the Warlock of the Sovereign." Thor turned, hearing the Benatar landing. "If this is the path you will walk, I will follow you."

"Thank you, Arokine." Adam smiled.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

A portal opened behind Arokine, and Raker plunged the Sapphire Spear of Storaan plunged into his chest. Raker grinned at Adam, dragging Arokine through the portal. "NO!" The portal closed, and Adam fell to his knees. Quill, Gamora, and Thor rushed over to him.

"Heimdall, where is he?" Thor yelled.

" _The Guardian's Quadrant. He has the Soul Stone. It's... Overloading, somehow,_ " Heimdall explained.

"Energy readings on the Quadrant are spiking," Quill said.

" _It's gone. Thor, it's all gone. I can't find Bill or Mantis or Groot._ " Heimdall said again.

"The Quadrant just exploded." Quill's face dropped. Thor's eyes filled with lightning and rage, while Adam's filled with tears again.

* * *

**Sovereign Collective** ****

* * *

Corvus speared one of the Sovereign guards with his glaive before hurling it at another. Eafen brought her hands to her sides, channeling lightning into her hands as she tilted her head upward, a howl emanating from her body as she slammed her foot into the floor.

"By Raiju's Roaring Rage!" Eafen declared. A wolf of pure lightning charged forward, tackling another pair of guards and throwing them aside. Corvus called his weapon back to his hand, twirling it above his head to slash into another Sovereign. Eafen put her hands in front of her and created a spinning motion somewhat like that Strange had used to dispel the debris kicked up by Ebony Maw's ship, except spinning in the opposite direction and ending in a clap. "By the Storms of Shu!" A blast of air shot out from her hands and into a guard, blowing them back and into the waiting glaive of Corvus. A guard fired a shot at Corvus, who deflected it with his glaive. Proxima's spear flew between Corvus and Eafen and into the guard's chest. The two turned to see Proxima, Nebula, Drax, and Kraglin running towards them. Corvus dropped his glaive and embraced his wife.

"I knew you'd come to rescue me." Corvus smiled.

"I knew you'd already have rescued yourself." Proxima smiled back. Corvus gestured to Eafen.

"This is-" Corvus began.

"You, I know you." Nebula pointed at her. "We fought together during the Battle of Earth. Eafen."

"That's me." Eafen nodded.

"I'm glad to see you survived." Nebula smiled slightly.

"Y'all, there's a ton of energy comin' from the Quadrant." Kraglin spoke up.

"What does that mean?" Proxima asked.

"The Quadrant just exploded." Kraglin's face fell.

"Groot." Nebula's eyes widened.

"Mantis!" Drax roared.

* * *

**Space**

* * *

Groot and Mantis dove behind cover in the weapons room of the Quadrant.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"I don't know, Groot! We're in big trouble." Mantis grabbed his shoulder. A platoon of Sovereign opened fire on them, and Groot began to stretch his vines out to protect Mantis when a flash of blue light pierced the room.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Immigrant Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8OtzJtp-EM) **

The telltale sound of Uru striking flesh rang out, and Mantis and Groot rose to see Beta Ray Bill calling Stormbreaker back to his hand.

"Mantis, Groot, where are the others?" Beta Ray Bill asked.

"I am Groot," Groot explained.

"Then we will fight these Sovereign off ourselves." Beta Ray Bill twirled Stormbreaker. He walked forward, twirling his hammer around to deflect the attacks of the oncoming Sovereign. Groot charged, spearing two of them and hurling them away. Mantis kicked a Sovereign in the jaw, hitting them towards Beta Ray Bill. The Champion of Korbin unleashed a bolt of lightning before tossing Stormbreaker backwards. The hammer sailed past Groot, smashing into a Sovereign about to attack him. Groot wrapped his vines around another Sovereign, using them as a flail to smash another group of Sovereign. Stormbreaker flew in front of Mantis, who pushed a Sovereign into its path. Beta Ray Bill closed his fist and leaned back, letting the hammer sail past him before snapping his fingers, sending a pulse of lightning out from the hammer.

"By the Furious Flames of the Faltine!" Raker yelled.

"Groot, look out!" Mantis yelled. Groot ducked as a plume of fire was shot at him. Raker stepped forward, grinning.

"Beta Ray Bill. A pleasure." Raker mocked the Oathbrother. Raker pounded the top of his right fist into his left palm before making a large arm circle with both arms, opening his hands along the way as glyphs formed. "By the Coruscating Crystals of Cyndriarr!" Glowing green crystals shot from the floor and flew towards Beta Ray Bill, who demolished them with his hammer.

"I've fought mages before. I've defeated mages before. You will fare no better than any of them." Beta Ray Bill's eyes flashed with the wrath of Thor.

"Perhaps." Raker replied. He clashed the inside of his wrists together before bringing his hands behind his back, pulling two rods of blue energy from it before slamming the tops of his fists together, creating a blue spear. "By the Sapphire Spear of Storaan!" A portal then opened in front of him, and Raker plunged his spear into it. The portal closed, with Raker dragging Arokine through. Beta Ray Bill readied Stormbreaker again, but Raker held up the Soul Stone, which flashed.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Death On Two Legs (Dedicated To...)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHhNbYusn3g) **

Arokine's skin turned blue-grey and his hair and eyes became completely white. A smile spread across his face as he took the Soul Stone from Raker, gripping it tightly as his hand glowed orange. Beta Ray Bill dropped Stormbreaker as the Soul Stone tore his worthiness away, but he raised his fists in defiance.

"At last, a functional body." The Magus chuckled. Beta Ray Bill slugged him in the face.

"You can take my hammer from me, but I am much more than just a hammer." Beta Ray Bill snarled. He reached under his cape, drawing two handles. The handles expanded into blades that sparked with electricity, and Beta Ray Bill charged. The Champion of Korbin jumped into the air and twirled, bringing his blades down on the Magus, who created a blade of purple magic to defend himself. Beta Ray Bill slashed the Magus with the speed of lightning and the strength of thunder, forcing the ancient force to move backwards on the defensive. Raker brought his hands in front of him, creating a red line of magic before crossing his wrists to create two glyphs that he slammed into the floor.

"By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus!" Raker cackled. Seven balls of fire shot out, surrounding Beta Ray Bill. The balls exploded, engulfing Beta Ray Bill in fire and sending him flying back. The Magus lept forward, plunging his sword into the Korbinite's chest. Raker then walked forward, looking down at Beta Ray Bill. Stormbreaker began to shift as Beta Ray Bill looked up at the Magus and Raker. Stormbreaker sailed into the Magus' head, causing him to drop the Soul Stone. The two villains turned, seeing Stormbreaker fly into Groot's hand.

"Eitri was right." Beta Ray Bill chuckled.

"I have knocked down Thor's greatest ally. Who are you to stand against me? The Magus taunted.

"I... Am..." Groot's body began to shift as the power of Thor surged into his body. "WORTHY!" Groot roared as he grew to his adult size, a cape of leaves developing and a tree branch crown manifesting. His chest gained four glowing yellow disks like the ones on Thor and Beta Ray Bill, and his body became far more armoured.

"Fascinating." The Magus nodded slowly. Groot charged forward, smashing Stormbreaker into the Magus' face. Groot continued to pummel the villain's new body when he heard Mantis scream as Raker grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground. Groot turned, giving the Magus a chance to slice his arm off. Stormbreaker fell to the ground again, this time next to its owner. The Magus summoned a plume of mystical fire and blasted Groot with it, causing the tree to fall to his knees. Raker threw Mantis over to the other heroes before joining his master. The Magus picked up the Soul Stone, smiling. He snapped his fingers as energy began to flow into the ship. "Shall we, Raker?"

"Yes, my master." Raker bowed.

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

The two stepped into a portal, leaving Groot, Mantis, and Beta Ray Bill in the crumbling ship.

"Groot, Mantis..." Beta Ray Bill groaned. He pulled the sword from his chest and grabbed the handle of Stormbreaker.

"We couldn't stop them..." Mantis whispered. "Drax, I'm sorry."

"Allfathers, let the dark magic flow through me." Beta Ray Bill prayed. The Quadrant then exploded.


End file.
